


Walking with the Enemy

by Coolbeanzed



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: Jonathan Pine starts to lose himself in the vast cloud that is Richard Roper. Becoming more entwined as the case goes on - what happens when the tension becomes too much?





	Walking with the Enemy

"Everybody's attracted to you..." When Jed said that, Jonathan knew from the arousal in his pants that he was in too far.

•••

When he glanced back at Roper wen they arrived at the hotel in Istanbul, Jonathan knew from the warm feeling in his chest and the subconscious smile that curled his lips, that the lines in his head and heart were getting blurred.

•••

"We don't need anyone else - we just need you and me." Jonathan knew from the pride that swelled in his chest when Roper uttered those words, that he had lost the part of himself entirely focused on revenge, on bringing this man down.

•••

"What he'd give for a night with you." Jonathan knew, as he stood on that dark night after being shocked to his core from his first arms deal, with Roper looking at him intently with those sharp eyes, that he couldn't drink that vodka. He knew he couldn't because he felt drunk already. On fear, adrenaline, and a fierce, piercing arousal that made him feel like he was being pinned in place like some kind of entomology project.

Roper said it and for the first time after months of wondering if he was looking at him...like that..Jonathan knew. He looked at him like he was proud, like he still didn't trust him- like he wanted to eat him alive- utterly devour him until he'd been entirely consumed. People checked him out all the time- but Roper was bold, he didn't do anything by half.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?" Jonathan swallowed, Roper's eyes flicked down to his Adam's apple then back up to his eyes, knowing.

"..I'm afraid...I'm not sure of that at all." The tension was building, Jonathan was sporting a semi already- he knew what was about to happen. He was going to get the fucking of his life. His ass was starting to ache with a need he'd never had before- and then it didn't. Roper just continued on, business as usual.

Jonathan had felt lost for the first time since it had all started. He'd felt strung up in the middle of nowhere, feet struggling to find land to settle on.

But then Roper had eyed him over the next night's dinner to the point of not eating, and Jonathan had finally regained his footing. This was his game. He didn't want Jonathan to know how much he wanted him. He wanted him to want him- but he didn't want the younger man to be aware that it absolutely went both ways. Understanding that made Jonathan cocky, it gave him a confidence he hadn't had since all this started.

He put on a show from then on.

He was even more smooth, even more charming than usual. He used his skills to make everybody love him. Jed had told him that everyone was attracted to him; he was starting to learn that she was right. One of the most handsome mercenaries in particular he had hanging on his every word, flirting shamelessly with him. Roper watched on, becoming more aroused and enraged as the night went on.

Again. Nothing.

The next night it had been just the two of them all evening, the atmosphere was totally unbearable. They eye fucked one another all night long until at last Roper stood. Finally, Jonathan thought to himself. He approached...and walked straight past him.

"Oh good Christ..." He breathed, grabbing hold of his crotch to adjust to a more comfortable position.

"What was that, Andrew?" Jonathan stood quickly, still holding himself and not making any attempt to hide how aroused he was.

"Call me by my real name..." Roper maintained a still, easy stance as Jonathan slid into the narrow gap between him and the back of the chair and whispered into his face.

"Why would I do that?" His voice wasn't as composed as he would've liked...Jonathan loved it. He'd taken him by surprise.

"Because...I'm telling you that you win...you've got me...exactly how you want me..." Jonathan slid one hand up onto Roper's shoulder, the man was tensed up as though he was ready for a fight. Then Jonathan braced himself on the chair with his other hand, and leant backwards. They both looked down at the stiff tent in his trousers. Roper inhaled and leant with one hand on Jonathan's right hip. Jonathan smiled and pulled his forehead to touch his, biting his lip. That was an admission. This is what he wanted.

"Why has it taken you so long?" He whispered, as if speaking softly reduced the impact of asking anything of Richard Roper.

"Because...Jonathan..." He smiled again, breathy with excitement. That hand curled into his hair, sent tingles down his neck. God how Jonathan had wanted to do that for months.

"I wanted to be able to get you hard and aching for me with just a look." He palmed his erection through his suit.

"I wanted you to be willing to be a filthy...little whore. Because breaking a man like you is the best thing a man like me can do." Jonathan ground his hips against his hands.

"You are desperate aren't you?"

"And proud. Because - and I'm only saying this because I know we have privacy here-" Jonathan leant in closer and tongued his ear, making Roper lean on him with both hands.

"...I know..that you want me..just as badly...as I want you. As I need you...as my body, my mind...needs you. Just...you-" Roper yanked him away from his ear and for a split second Jonathan felt a shock of fear- but then he snatched his mouth and the air was ripped from his lungs. A deep gasp was pulled from him as he went from nothing, to everything all at once. His shirt was being yanked out of his pants, his belt unbuckled, his tongue massaged until he was spun round and Roper was at his neck, his erection pressing into his ass. Jonathan ripped his shirt off, the heat unbearable and he knew it's what Roper wanted. He was touching everywhere, kissing, licking.

He grabbed his ass hard through his suit trousers, squeezing and pressing into where he wanted it the most.  
"Yes...do it..."

"You really want it, don't you?"

"You know I do...take them off..."

What had taken him from a man hell bent on revenge to a man hell bent on taking cock was beyond Jonathan. All he knew was his heart was beating so fast it was almost making him feel sick. The blood pounding around his head almost hurt. His extremities tingled, there was sweat pooling at his back. This man who had so much power. This man...this evil, horrendous creature who destroyed and exploited everything he touched. Probably even Jonathan one day. He had him.

Jonathan grabbed his cock and started to jerk off when he heard Roper's belt and zip undo, then he yanked down Jonathan's - exposing his ass - and spat. He pushed the tip of his cock in and Jonathan arched back, a gasp stuck in his chest. It was all too much- so painful, so fucking good and too much all at the same time. Roper smiled to himself.  
"Am I your first?" Jonathan moaned out a 'yes' and it spurred Roper on. He pushed all the way in firmly, relishing the way Jonathan cried out, the muscles inside him spasmed, and he panted heavily. He wanted it to feel good, he wanted to make Jonathan Pine scream with pleasure - and a little bit of pain.

He was rough, he fucked him harder than Pine even knew was possible, it hurt like hell to start with, then his body acclimated and he was making sounds he'd never made before from the intense pleasure.

Roper picked him up and pushed him down on the couch, lifting his legs up in the air so he could get into him as deep as possible. He relished the way Jonathan looked like he was totally overwhelmed, he was so immersed in his pleasure he was lost to anything else. In a different way, so was he.

He did, however, notice Sandy loitering in the doorway stroking himself furiously. Their eyes met and Roper saw a flash of fear in the other man's eyes before he smirked and made Jonathan make an obscene noise. Sandy smirked back and put on a show. Jonathan came soon after- still oblivious to their audience - and Roper too. Then Sandy did and he tucked himself back into his trousers and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
